Evelyn Rose
Hello there! I'm Evelyn Rose, but you can call me Evie. Evelyn is the name of my grandmother, and I don't want to be called by my grandmother's name >.< You can check out my TheSlap page here. Appearance *Hair color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Favorite Feature: My smile :) Well, I'm told I'm very pretty, which is flattering. Typically, like any other person, you'd expect me to say that I'm not pretty. I think I'm pretty. Not gorgeous, but I'm not ashamed of who I am and how I look. I'm also told I'm very photogenic, or great in front of the camera. My friends think I should be a model, but my mom has inspired me to do something more with my life, like she does. I'm not going to make a living off my face. I plan to do something more important, something that will count in the long run. Like writing a novel or singing songs that aren't about parties or other useless junk. I dress comfortably, in things that compliment my skin tone and other features, but nothing too showy or flashy. If anything, the only thing I truly care about is my hair. If I don't have a hairbrush, I almost panic. All I do in the morning to get ready is shower, throw on something nice, sparing the usual accessories girls my age wear. I fix my hair, apply some make-up, and I'm out the door. Family Judge Maria Rose Yup. She's my mom. We don't hang around a lot, and because of her many jobs she maintains since my father left us 12 years ago, she has left me under the care of my Uncle Sikowitz. But as for my childhood, we had some good times. She's always been one of my inspirations. She's a judge, so she's always busy keeping the peace, but I know it's not what she wants to do. She wants to be an author. She always has, but she sacrificed that life for me. For that I'm very grateful, though I can't help but feel I'm holding her back. ♪ Mama, you told me to do the right things. And now you have to let your baby fly. You've given me everything that I will need to make it through this crazy thing called life. ♪ Leonard Rose I don't know my father. He left when I was 3 years old, but I don't care much anymore. He obviously had something better to come home to, somewhere out there, and if I'm not the best for him, then I don't want to weigh him down, whoever he is. Still, there's always something to wonder about... ♪ It's probably what's best for you. I only want the best for you, and if I'm not the best, then you're stuck. ♪ Uncle Sikowitz Most of you know Sikowitz as one of the acting teachers at Hollywood Arts. He is currently my legal guardian, since my mom can't take care of me, but he cares for me like his own daughter. I'm very lucky to have him, though he can get... ah, interesting? I still remember when he took me to Venice beach when I was 7. We had a lot of fun playing in the ocean, making sandcastles, and all that good stuff you do as a child. Until he lost me. But we won't go into that. ♪ Oh, I miss those days as the years go by. Nothing's sweeter than summertime, and American honey. ♪ Amanda Rose 'Manda is my little sister, who just turned 6 years old. She's the best little sister I could ever ask for. Even if she gets on my nerves sometimes, she's always kind and cares about my problems, even if she doesn't fully understand them. ♪ Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't ever grow up; just stay this little. ♪ Romances Matthew Shane It's a long, sad story. I'll spare you the details, and just get straight to the point. We met during summer vacation 3 years ago, and spent the whole summer together. It was total love, and I let my guard down. I never should have. Apparently, he had a girlfriend, and I caught them just as I totally fell in love. I was crushed, and just like after my father left, built up defenses. Now we talk every once in a while, and he's still dating, then not dating, then dating that girl. I hope they're happy together... then not together... then together again. ♪ Promised you'd never break my heart, never leave me in the dark. Said your love would be for all time. But that was back When You Were Mine. ♪ Pets Roxie She's my shih-tzu. She's 2 years old, very intelligent, but clumsy. Oreo My black and white kitten. He's very adventurous and sweet. Roxie has taken a certain interest in him lately :O History I was born on Valentine's day, February 14th, 1997, to Leonard and Maria Rose. My father left when I was 3 years old. I don't remember anything about him, and my mother doesn't tell me anything. I really don't care to know, anyway, since he obviously doesn't care about what I do. I lived with my mother in Arizona by the oceanside for 3 years, until she signed me over to my Uncle Erwin Sikowitz in Los Angeles, California. I've always been by the water, which is why I love swimming. I visited my mother every other weekend, but she was always busy as a judge. I've gone to Hollywood Arts since I auditioned at 14, under surveillance of my uncle. I've lived a pretty stable life, though always looking for a job and friends. My uncle, ah, scared away most of my friends... Hopefully he's mellowed out a little... Personality I'm either nice or I'm abrasive. I can be really good at either of those. I love arguing, and intelligent-yet-playful conversation. If you can keep up with the conversation, then we'll be good friends :) I'm good at observing people and drawing conclusions about their personality, which is why first impressions are always very important to me. If I like you, I'll be very nice. If I don't, well, let's just not cross each other, and we're okay. I'm very defiant. I can be disrespectful to authority if I disagree with them. I have a very outright and bold personality, and I'm not afraid to express my opinion. I hate letting people see me cry; I try to be strong in front of everyone. I'm very comfortable around boys, and am called the "boy-charmer", though I resent the title. I just treat them like my cousin, Jason. He and I love to hang out together, and I met Cat when we all went to see the Waldogs at the Moxie together. I'm sort of off-standish and I-don't-care-ish at first, but once you get to know me, I'm more prone to opening up. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega We don't get along. My uncle had me show her around school on her first day. She's nice enough, but our personalities clash. It just doesn't work out. Cat Valentine We're great friends! We met when we went with my cousin Jason to see the Waldogs play at the Moxie. She's so sweet, and has such an upbeat, bubbly personality! I kinda wanna make sure she doesn't get with that jerk, Beck. I hope she finds a nice guy someday. Jade West I like her. She's funny, sarcastic, witty, and I love conspiring with her against Tori. We've been friends since I moved to Los Angeles. We just get along. Beck Oliver I don't like him at all. His chill, I-don't-care personality bugs me. He was a jerk to my friend Jade, so I join her in mentally harming him whenever he walks by. He's hot, but I wouldn't date him on my life. I don't date guys because of their looks. Andre Harris We've been friends since I moved in, as well. I like him. We've been making music together for years. I sing, he plays piano and sings, and it's just, AHH! I love his talent! He's actually, ah, not that bad-looking either... Robbie Shapiro He's cool. We're friends because we both are friends with Cat. I think he and Cat should be a couple, but that's totally up to them. I love his puppet, though. Except when he flirts with me >.< Trina Vega She drives me insane. I dislike her more than her sister. That's all I can say. Burf Benjamin His family is in disagreement with our family. My uncle hates him. I shall stay loyal to my family, although I don't see much wrong with him. Except for his hair... ---- Genevieve Mason She's Matt's current girlfriend. And she's coming to Hollywood Arts. Yikes. I showed her around on her first day, and she seemed nice, until she told me who she was dating. I'm NOT jealous, I just think Matthew wouldn't want her to be around me, so I shrugged her off. Update: We are officially NOT friends! I can't stand her! The end. Ariana Love Jones She's really nice! Check out her TheSlap Profile and say hi :) Trivia *I love food. *I hate when good-looking guys are all snotty and bratty. *I want to find a guy that I can argue with. One that's interesting. I don't want the typical love-at-first-sight or long-time-friends relationship. I want something different. Something special. *I write fanfiction under the surname Songbird341 ;) *I don't let people see me hurt. I want to be viewed as powerful, not weak. *I love music. It's my oxygen. *I want to be a R&B singer. Pictures of Me AnneHathaway.jpg AnneHath1.jpg AnneHath2.jpg AnneHath3.jpg AnneHath4.jpg AnneHath5.jpg AnneHath6.jpg AnneHath7.jpg Evie1.jpg Evelyn2.jpg Evelyn.jpg PDiary1.jpg PDiary2.jpg PDiary3.jpg GetSmart.jpg Rose4.jpg Rose3.jpg Rose2.jpg Rose1.jpg CatWoman4.jpg CatWoman3.jpg CatWoman2.jpg CatWoman1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Evelyn Rose Category:1997 Births